Various studies have been done on silicon-containing compounds, and polysiloxane compounds, typically silicone resins, have also been conventionally utilized in industries. However, although silicone resins are excellent in heat resistance properties and flexibility, the uses thereof have been limited due to pollution problems in the production steps of electronic elements and the like since they contain much outgas components (volatile components).
Furthermore, since high performances are required for various materials as used in accordance with the development of techniques in the field of electronic information in recent years, materials that are excellent in heat resistance properties and physical and electrical properties which utilize the advantageous properties of silicon have been studied. Among those, various techniques for producing useful compounds by applying hydrosilylation reaction of silicon compounds are studied. Furthermore, lithography steps are used frequently in the steps for producing elements in the field of electronic information, and thus high base resistance property and solvent resistance property have been gradually required. Therefore, materials that satisfy high heat resistance properties and cracking resistance property simultaneously while retaining high base resistance property and solvent resistance property have been gradually required. In response to these requirements, various silicon-containing curable compositions have been suggested (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 7).
However, the techniques as suggested in these literatures respectively had individual features but were not satisfiable from the viewpoints of heat resistance properties, light resistance property, cracking resistance property, coloring property and the like that are required for materials in the recent field of electronic information.